The Adventures of the Star Warriors (Beta Version)
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: The beta version of the first chapter.


**Minxy: Howdy! This is Minxy here with the full beta version of the Adventures of the Star Warriors that only one person was excited about. (Well, the only person who has expressed their excitement about it...) Now, there may be many changes to this since this only the beta version of the first chapter but I still hope that it's still good.**

 **Chibi: Of course it's not good.**

 **Minxy: Chibi, you in particular are not one to talk about what is good and bad writing.**

 **Chibi: But only one person bothered to review the beta preview.**

 **Minxy: And nobody reviewed Circus Game or The Deadly Nightshade.**

 **Chibi: Shut up! *Walks off***

 **Minxy: Anyways... I hope you enjoy and remember to leave your reviews since they'd help this story a lot!**

It was Kirby's favorite part of the day. It was nap time and the pink haired boy along with the other children in the Rainbow Stars Kindergarten were sleeping peacefully and dreaming pleasant dreams that they certainly did not want to wake up from. Unfortunately, this peace would soon be shattered when a loud explosion was heard. All of the children woke up screaming their lungs to death and most of them started crying not too long afterwards. Kirby, being the curious and adventurous little boy he was, wanted to see what had happened so he ran as fast as he could to the hallway which was where all the childrens' shoes and bags were stored and took his own. The teacher wouldn't allow Kirby to go out at times like this but not because she cared about his well being but because she only cares about his education which is not a bad thing but how are you supposed the get educated when there's a possible threat on the loose? Anyways, seeing that the teacher was too distracted to even notice that Kirby wasn't inside, the boy took his leave.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

"What is it, senpai?" Salvia asked but Meta Knight passed her straight. Salvia, despite knowing very well that Meta Knight was busy, still decided to follow him in hopes that she'll finally get her senpai to fall in love with her. Meta Knight, on the other hand, was focused more on whatever crash landed. His mind was just filled to the brim with possibilities on what it could be. There was a very high chance that whatever landed could be a threat itself, someone who has escaped from a threat, someone who has come to warn them about the threat, a bastard who will become the threat through trickery or some really careless or drunk pilot crashed their ship by accident. By the time Meta Knight had finished thinking of the possibilities, he went back to reality to be greeted by Salvia running her mouth and a crashing sight. Meta Knight ran over to the sight to get a closer look. The thing that crashed looked like some kind of strange black pod with a visible purple aura. By the look of things this must be a threat, "Senpai!" Salvia screamed, "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"I'm inspecting at the moment," Meta Knight replied.

"You're acting this is something important!" Salvia whined.

"Maybe that's because I could be looking at a possible threat right now."

"But Meta Knight-senpai," Salvia appealed as she grabbed onto his arm, "Falling in love and getting married is also very important. You need to find that special someone in order to find true happiness." Salvia then attempted to make the moves on Meta Knight by trying the kiss him, completely forgetting the fact that the knight had his mask on.

"I'll do all that when I find my woman," Meta Knight said as he pushed Salvia away, "Not to mention, I have more important things to do at the moment." And with that, Meta Knight turned back and proceeded to go back to the crowd that was waiting for him,"By the way," Meta Knight added, "Don't touch the pod if you're going to stay there." Salvia folded her arms and shunned him but the knight could care less.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

"What did ya see?" King Dedede questioned as soon as he saw Meta Knight.

"It's a pod," Meta Knight answered, "Even if it may not be a threat, I highly sugggest that we destroy it just in case."

"Got ya!" Then the king proceeded to go deal with the army. Around the same time, one of the soldiers approached Meta Knight with a certain pink haired boy following him, "Does this kid belong to you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"This kid kept bothering us because we wouldn't let him pass." Kirby blushed as the soldier said that.

"Well, I must apologize on our behalf," Meta Knight said as he took a bow, "My son's curiosity can get the best of him sometimes."

"It's quite alright. Well, have a nice day," The soldier said as he walked off. Meta Knight then looked down at his son and even though the knight's face was hidden, Kirby could tell that his father was not proud of his mentioned behavior, "Kirby," the knight began, "What did I tell you about stooping down to Salvia's level?"

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see the thing," Kirby muttered.

"But when somebody tell you no, they mean no so you listen," Meta Knight paused for a while, "Well, unless they're one of the many villains we have to deal with."

"Of course! I don't ever want to be a villain; I want to be a hero like papa!"

Just then, Salvia came running and screaming with some strange black humanoid attacking her. Meta Knight made no haste to run up to her and remove it, choosing not to kill it because it did have to deal with Salvia, "Where did this come from?" Meta Knight asked.

"It came from the pod!" Salvia screamed.

"Salvia, I told you to leave the pod ALONE!" Meta Knight said sternly.

"But I wanted to impress senpai by destroying it watashi no self!"

"And now this little thing is mad at you." The little being nodded in agreement to Meta Knight comment

Salvia then laughed awkwardly while scratching her head, "Uh, I am so sorry, Meta Knight senpai. (Insert anime girl laugh that's supposed to be cute but is actually annoying here)" Just then, even more pods started falling from the sky but there was one big difference between those pods and the one that landed earlier; the pods opened as soon as they landed to reveal adult versions of the one that landed earlier and they made no haste to start attacking the nearby people. Since the army, Kirby and Meta Knight were there, they had no problem dealing with the invasion and they thought that the deed was done but when they got down to the last monster, he said something rather...interesting, "Don't feel that you've won just because you've beaten us. There's still many of us scattered in various part of the universe and we won't leave until we find the one that goes by the name of Salvia Fiorello." Those words never failed to leave Kirby and Meta Knight's heads. Why would they want Salvia of all people? Sure she was annoying as all hell but she wasn't a threat at all because she lacked powers. So, Kirby and Meta Knight only saw as fit to go off on a adventure to rid of these monsters and stop whoever is controling them because they are doing unnecessary damage and are putting innocent people in danger for no good reason. And that's how this whole story began.


End file.
